Preparation of an alkyladamantane diamine of the structure: ##SPC2##
Wherein each of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is an alkyl radical having 1-10 carbon atoms from its alkyladamantane diacid is shown in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 191,826, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,359.
Preparation of an alkyladamantane diacid, the precursor of an alkyladamantane diamine, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,719, issued Dec. 5, 1967, A. Schneider, et al.
Preparation of a cyclic hydrocarbon diacid having the following structure, HOOCRCOOH where R is an arylene or alkyl substituted arylene is shown in ENCYCLOPEDIA OF CHEMICAL TECHNOLOGY, Kirk-Othmer, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, starting page 240, Acids, Dicarboxylic. Preparation of such acids where R is an alicyclic hydrocarbon or an alkyl substituted alicyclic hydrocarbon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,679.
Generally a condensation polymer is one derived from two monomeric starting materials and is formed by the elimination of water or the equivalent. Thus, as used herein, the term condensation polymer refers to the diamine (A) and the diacid (B) condensing to form the novel polyamide having the repeating unit --AB--.